undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 47
Sighing as he looked as he fiddled with the cross around his neck, Logan looked to the now dark sky as clouds began covering it and he correctly guessed it would start raining soon, great even more reason for him to regret taking the job of guarding. Just as he had this thought the clouds rumbled and a little rain began to fall and Logan just shook his head as he held his shotgun tight, he just wasnt lucky tonight.... "hey man....can I get some water?" Jason asked from inside the shed and Logan looked towards the door in thought for a moment before answering. "what do you think?" Logan asked the teenager in response and Logan clearly heard a sigh making Logan feel a little guilty but he soon shock himself out of these thoughts. He had to play the bad guy so he could look after his friends. "aint you getting wet out there in the rain?" Jason asked and Logan chuckled shaking his head before answering. "yeh but I aint gonna open the door and come in the shed" Groaning, Jason paced around the shed needing to get out soon or he knew Riley would have his head...literally. Looking around, Jason saw nothing that he could use as a weapon and sighed to himself as he sat on a box. "if I dont get outta here soon.....i'm gonna be dead anyway, damn it why did Riley and Leon have to send me out to the farm" Jason said to himself but Logan over heard him and stood up shocked. "Riley and Leon.....wait, it that the Riley that attacked our motel?!!!" Logan demanded as he walked to the door and Jason soon realised his mistake but before he could respond he heard Logan running off mumbling to himself that he had to tell the other.... ---- Sitting at the kitchen table, Charles looked at a picture of his whole family and sighed as he held back his tears. His middle aged daughter, his son and even his wife had all died because of him....it was his fault, all of it. However his thoughts were interupted when he heard a small knock on the door and looked up to see Lewis who had his head bowed down respectively. "I just wanted to say i'm sorry.....for everything i've done wrong" Lewis pratically whispered but Charles heard it and put the photo away before getting up and walking over to Lewis, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "it wasnt your fault....I should've been more careful and kind with her" Charles said sadly and Lewis nodded before taking a deep breath and speaking, choosing his words carefully. "I know you dont like me but, I ask you please not to force my group off this farm...we have no where else to go" Lewis said closing his eyes in thought and Charles nodded understanding before holding out his hand resulting in Lewis being confused. "I tell you what" Charles stated "we start fresh and I let your group stay" Charles finished smiling and Lewis smiled in response before shaking the old man's hand. "deal" Lewis said but before the two could say anymore to eachother, Logan came bursting into the house looking around for any one out of his group. "damn man whats the matter?" Lewis asked him and Logan looked him dead in the eyes resulting in Lewis being able to tell quickly that something was wrong.... ---- "so your telling us that Riley's bandits are back?" Will asked Logan who nodded and everyone in Will's group sighed while the farm residents looked at them confused. Everyone but Maria, Matthew and Aiden had been gathered in the living room to discuss what to do and Logan had explained to them what he found out from Jason. "who's Riley?" Lily asked looking to each member of Will's group in return but they all remained in silence thinking about their last encounter with the mad man until Will finally answered. "he was this crazy guy we had encountered before we came here....he tried to steal all our supplies and kill us, raped a teenage girl that was in our group, send a zombie herd to attack us.....and has done numerous worse things to a load of other survivors out there" Will explained and Lily looked horrified. "oh my god" was all Lily could say as she put her hand over her mouth. "so what do we do?" Dan asked holding Karen's hand as he sat next to her and Will's group shared looks before they all sighed and looked to Charles who quickly knew what they were gonna say. "no...no fucking way am I leaving this house, I was born here and i'll die here too" Charles told the group crossing his arms as if to say that was his final choice but they all didnt give up. "if Riley knows about this place and us, he's going to come here and KILL.US.ALL" Anthony told Charles and the rest of the group mumbled in agreement but Charles still shook his head. "you can all go..I am staying" Charles stated but his daughter got up and looked at him with saddened eyes. "I know its hard daddy, but......this guy sounds dangerous, maybe we should leave?" Lily said softly ready for her father to be angry at her but all he did was look at her for a moment before sighing sadly. "alright.....what do we do?" Charles asked and they all shared looks before nodding. "we pack all the supplies, equipment anything that can be usefull as well as any personal belongings we want. the vehicles will be able to take it all" Will stated when everyone eventually looked to him to make the decision and he noticed that Bella smiled at him when he spoke but he ignored it. "Ok lets go" Lewis said clapping his hands and they all got up to rush about and do all the packing, Logan going back to quickly check that Jason was still in the shed.... ---- However as he rounded the corner of the shed, he found the door open and shouted out kicking the side of the shed before gripping his shotgun and looking around for where Jason had gone and quickly noticed him running across the field. Taking a couple of seconds to make a decision, in the end Logan decided there was no time to go back and get the others and instead chased after Jason, suprisingly fast for his age and size, Logan began to catch up on the teenager. "why dont you just fuck off you fat prick" Jason shouted knowing Logan was chasing him down but Logan just growled and got his shotgun ready while continuing to run. "i'm giving you one last chance to stop kid or i'll shoot" Logan warned but Jason just laughed. "you wont kill me....you aint got any balls to do it, I bet deep inside your just a coward who cant do anything to save the people he lov -" Jason nearly finished but a loud gunshot soon went through the air as his head blasted apart from Logan's shotgun shot. "fuck you!!!" Logan screamed firing another shot into the teenagers skull before repeatedly bringing down the shotgun onto the teen's head unaware of what he was doing until Jason's head had been left in a mess and Logan was left shocked of what he'd just done.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues